<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Weren't Friends by indestructress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661252">We Weren't Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestructress/pseuds/indestructress'>indestructress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestructress/pseuds/indestructress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon do-over of what should have happened when Margo brought Alice to her bedroom in Season 1 Episode 2. For TM Femslash February 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Margo Hanson/Alice Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Magicians Femslash February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Weren't Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote most of this before rewatching the episode so forgive the discrepancies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliot and Margo had been through this countless times. Luckily they never had to fight, as both were willing to share on occasion. But this time was different. And not just because each had their own high string super nerd to enjoy. </p>
<p>Once Eliot had successfully corralled Quentin away, Margo grabbed Alice’s hand and guided her towards the staircase. “I’ve got the perfect dress for those assets you’re hiding under that pilgrim tent.” </p>
<p>Alice followed Margo up the stairs despite the familiar sense of dread. When a girl like Margo paid this much attention to her it never ended well. </p>
<p>Margo opened the door to her bedroom and placed her hand on Alice’s lower back, leading her in the room. She closed the door softly behind her and headed for the mini fridge next to her bed. “I keep the good stuff up here,” Margo said as she pulled out a bottle of wine. With little more than a flick of the wrist, Margo had the wine uncorked. She sat down on the bed and extended the bottle towards Alice, “Come join me.” </p>
<p>Alice hesitated before reaching out to take the bottle and join Margo on the bed, all too aware she was being led by a siren. She took a long drink from the bottle, preparing herself for whatever Margo was plotting. </p>
<p>“Do you know what it was, the thing that attacked you?” Margo asked as she studied Alice. </p>
<p>The question threw Alice. She didn’t expect Margo to be interested in her well being. “No I have no idea.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I thought you might be familiar with some pretty crazy shit since your family…” </p>
<p>There it was. Her family, of course what else could Margo want from her? “Uh yeah, no my family’s not…”</p>
<p>Margo could practically see the walls forming around Alice. Finally, she was starting to make sense. There was no way coming from a magical family was as perfect as everyone thought. “Right, I get it. Mine too. Pointless and toxic.”</p>
<p>The laugh that escaped Alice was nearly a gasp. Pointless and toxic, that was it, exactly. Hearing Margo return the laugh put Alice at ease. Maybe the agenda was all in Alice’s head and Margo was here simply to talk to her. </p>
<p>“I didn’t really learn magic formally as a kid,” she confessed. </p>
<p>Margo continued to watch Alice, intrigued by her. “I heard you never got invited to take the Brakebills entrance exam. How’d you even find it you walked right in? </p>
<p>Alice shrugged off Margo’s question. “It’s not that hard.” And for her, it really wasn’t. </p>
<p>Even more intrigued now, Margo scoffed at Alice to challenge her. “We’re in the bermuda triangle of upstate New York. How’d you get through though? The wards around the school are fingerprinted. You’re a stranger. </p>
<p>“My parents have alumni keys,” Alice said dryly, not taking the bait.  </p>
<p>“Which are supposed to be charmed with McNaughtans unstealable.” </p>
<p>“I stole one.” Alice shrugged as if that were the obvious solution. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Margo replied, doing her best to hide how impressed she was by Alice. There was something special about this one. </p>
<p>Feeling too exposed, Alice attempted to cover her tracks. “Uh, I just wanted to go to school.” Maybe Margo wasn’t as much of a threat she thought, but she did not trust her enough to reveal her true intentions about coming to Brakebills. </p>
<p>Margo sensed Alice was ready to bolt and quickly changed the subject. “Anyway, let me get you that dress.” Margo crossed the room to the closet before Alice could protest. She pulled out an orange silk dress and held it up to herself. The dress looked like it was skin tight on Margo and Alice knew it would never fit her. So this is it then, body shaming. Honestly she expected something more original from Margo. </p>
<p>Alice remained on the bed, reluctant to take the bait. She studied the dress and Margo, weighing her options. </p>
<p>“What, did you think I brought you up here just to get you drunk?” Margo laughed, shaking the dress out towards Alice, taunting her. </p>
<p>And naked, Alice thought. This had to be some kind of trap. A video camera hidden somewhere, or some guys hiding in the closet, waiting to burst out and humiliate her. Alice didn’t budge. </p>
<p>“Trust me, it looks much better on,” Margo reassured her. </p>
<p>Alice had no choice but to play along, knowing Margo wasn’t going to let her leave. Things would be easier for her to just let Margo have her fun and get it over with. She made herself get up from the bed and take the dress from Margo. </p>
<p>Margo took her place on the bed and watched Alice silently. The two stared at each other, Alice shifting awkwardly, unsure about her next move. Margo showed no sign of giving up. She laid back against the headboard and took another drink of wine all while not taking her eyes off Alice. </p>
<p>Knowing Margo wouldn’t let up, Alice turned to face the wall. She at least wasn’t going to give Margo the full satisfaction of seeing how badly the dress fit. Alice undressed, careful not to leave too much of herself exposed at one time. She unzipped the dress she was wearing and shimmied it down to her hips, then pulled Margo’s dress over her head. To her surprise the dress slipped over her shoulders and down to her hips effortlessly. Once she had it pulled down enough to cover her bottom half, she kicked her old dress down to the floor. </p>
<p>Confused by how the dress wasn’t constricting her, Alice looked down to make sure she hadn’t split in half to see that the skimpy orange dress had transformed into an ice blue gown. The straps were wider, the hem longer, and the fabric flowed freely from her body. It was however, far more low cut than anything she would ever put on by choice. The front of the dress draped openly across her breasts, revealing the band of her bra in the middle. Alice sighed, knowing Margo would not approve of that look. She unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders, pulling it through the open front of the dress. The cool silk pressed against her bare breasts sent a shiver down Alice’s spine. </p>
<p>“What did I tell you, gorgeous?” </p>
<p>The sound of Margo’s voice made Alice jump, she’d almost forgotten who she was dressing for. Alice ignored Margo and turned to face the mirror instead, desperate to get a look at the damage. To her surprise she didn't feel as exposed as she expected despite how revealing the dress was. Not having her top half stuffed inside an overly tight restraint not only felt better, it balanced her body. She no longer looked like a top heavy doll, threatening to topple over at any moment. She looked...good. </p>
<p>And Alice wasn’t the only one to notice. Margo approached Alice from behind, appearing next to her in the mirror. She smoothed out the straps across Alice’s shoulders, her hands caressing the skin beneath the fabric. </p>
<p>“It’s enchanted to flatter the wearer,” Margo explained. “Considering you usually wear clothes designed to convince the world that you don’t even have a body, I thought you could use some liberation.” </p>
<p>Alice stiffened at Margo’s touch. This is not what she expected. Margo’s words didn’t sound condescending or even envious, but sincere. Alice struggled to figure out Margo’s agenda. </p>
<p>“Why are you being so nice to me?” Alice asked. </p>
<p>Margo hesitated, continuing to make adjustments to Alice’s dress, brushing the hair off her shoulder. Finally, she met Alice’s eyes in the mirror. </p>
<p>“I guess, I want to be your friend.” </p>
<p>Alice stared back at Margo piecing together her behavior until everything clicked into place. She was wrong to think that Margo had some nefarious plan. But this was a dance she recognized. Plenty of men had tried this sort of manipulation on her. Getting her alone, feeding her booze, calling her beautiful. But none of them had ever looked at her like that. And for the first time, it didn’t make her want to cover up and hide. She turned to face Margo stepping back slightly. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t feel like you do,” Alice said, her eyes a challenge. </p>
<p>Margo closed the distance between them, stepping so close their bodies pressed together, their faces nearly touching. “You might be right about that,” Margo whispered, stopping her lips before they met Alice’s. She looked up at Alice, daring her to come closer. </p>
<p>This was still a game, Alice realized. She just wasn’t sure what kind. Did Margo really want her? Or was this all a cruel charade and if Alice leaned in, would Margo would laugh in her face? The tension was too intense to ignore, and the unfamiliar feeling stirring inside Alice convinced her it was genuine. Either way, Alice would give Margo what she desired. She brought her lips to Margo’s enveloping them with a passion that took them both off guard. </p>
<p>Margo returned the kiss, quickly taking control. She dug her hands into Alice’s hair, pulling herself deeper into Alice’s lips. Margo began to step backwards, pulling Alice along until she felt her legs bump into the bed. Alice followed willingly, her hands clinging to Margo’s waist, not wanting to ever let go. The kiss ended too quickly for Alice, when she felt Margo’s lips leave hers, the fear that this was all a lie returned until she opened her eyes and saw the glint in Margo’s eyes. She wasn’t done with her yet. Thank God. When Alice tried to meet Margo’s lips again, she found her cheek instead. </p>
<p>“Not yet,” Margo teased. </p>
<p>Rejection had never felt so satisfying. Alice exhaled a deep breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. One kiss and she was already out of breath, but that didn't stop her from wanting more. The anticipation of Margo’s next move was almost too much to bear. Just when she thought she would explode, Margo grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her down onto the bed. </p>
<p>Margo climbed on top of Alice, sliding her knee in between her legs, stopping at her thighs. She leaned in to give Alice the kiss she so desired, but changed direction at the last moment, placing ferocious kisses down Alice’s jawline instead. Alice groaned with frustration that turned to pleasure when Margo reached her neck. The noise spurred Margo on, causing her to leave gentle bites all the way down to Alice’s collarbone. </p>
<p>Alice reached out for Margo, trying to earn another kiss, but Margo continued her descent. When Margo’s skilled tongue met the soft skin of Alice’s beasts, she abandoned any desire to stop Margo from her exploration. Rather than trying to pull Margo’s head to her face, Alice’s hands dug into her hair, urging her to keep going. Margo happily obliged, adding her hands to the equation. One hand made its way to Alice’s breast, her thumb grazing the erect nippple through the smooth silk while her other hand made its way down to Alice’s thigh. Alice released another soft groan at Margo’s touch. She’d never gotten much pleasure from her breasts, men had always latched on with forceful hands, but Margo’s tender touch awakened something new in her and she wanted more. </p>
<p>She bent the leg that bared Margo’s other hand, opening herself up further. Margo slid her hand up Alice’s thigh, pushing the dress up to her hips. The smooth silk of the dress and softness of Alice’s inner thighs blurred together as Margo's hand reached higher. When her fingertips found the band of Alice’s underwear, Margo stopped and lifted her head to meet Alice’s eyes. Alice gave a small nod as she sank further into the pillows, lifting her hips to aid Margo in removing the barrier. </p>
<p>The faint touch of Margo’s finger tracing her outer folds was enough to make Alice gasp. Margo took it slow, teasing the entrance with one finger, running it up down with a well practiced rhythm. She felt the wetness begin to spread and once her finger was saturated she slipped it inside. Alice arched her back, signaling to Margo the need that was impossible to articulate with her building desire. More. </p>
<p>That was all the encouragement Margo needed to slip another finger inside, plunging them both in deep. Alice bucked against Margo’s hand in sync with every stroke. Still she craved more, that stirring in her chest awoken by Margo would never cease. She’d been blessed with the euphoric curse of desire and she refused to ever repress it again. Her hips pushed harder now, her hands tightened around Margo’s waist, breaking into the skin. Margo moaned, delighted at the wildness of Alice she’d unleashed. She crooked her fingers inward to send Alice even closer to the edge. Her skilled fingers continued their ministrations as her thumb found Alice’s clit.</p>
<p>Another moan escaped Alice as Margo increased her speed. Margo felt the walls closing in as Alice writhed against her fingers. Her hand crashed against Alice’s hips violently, forcing a scream that was sure to be heard by everyone in the Cottage as Alice reached her peak. Margo continued her movements, gradually slowing down, letting Alice ride out her orgasam.  </p>
<p>Alice released her grip on Margo and sank back into the pillows, overtaken by pleasure. Margo slid her fingers out and up to her lips, licking them clean of Alice. Then she leaned in to give Alice her reward. The second kiss she had so desperately wanted no longer held the urgency it once had. This kiss was softer than before but it awakened something new in Alice just the same. The taste of herself on Margo’s lips was yet another unexpected pleasure. What would Margot taste like? A question Alice was eager to get an answer to, but it would have to wait for another day. Her exhaustion and the welcoming embrace of Margo’s bed had overtaken her. She drifted off to sleep with Margo lying beside her, already making plans to satisfy Alice's curiosity when she woke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>